Lightman VS Rader
by Lightman5
Summary: Passer une soirée ennuyeuse avec son pire ennemi vous dites ? Non...Il avait déjà vécu pire ! Quoique... Un jeu stupide entre deux rivaux, Une Gillian exaspérée, Un Loker qui passe par là et moi je dis...Appeler le 911 ! (un peu de sous entendu)


**Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages de la série LTM* Ne m'appartient! Je ne touche pas de sous !

Note:Histoire se situant après la saison3.

Comme d'hab c'est n'importe quoi! Il y a un peu de sous entendu c'est...mon humour toujours à prendre au 2nd degrés ! Voilà ! :P

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira ou mieux vous amusera ^^Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Lightman VS Rader**

**(Toe the line - The Alternate routes)**

Voilà plus d'une demi-heure que Cal s'ennuyait ferme dans cette vaste fête d'animaux comme il aimait à dire. En effet sous l'invitation prestigieuse de Mr le Maire celui-ci avait dû se rendre à une soirée mondaine où se réunissait tout les plus grands faux-cul de la capital. C'est à dire les agents du FBI, les politiciens, les PDG de grande entreprise... En gros toutes les personnes que Lightman ne pouvait pas voir en peinture.

Et bien évidement le code vestimentaire costume cravate oblige n'arrangeait pas les choses... Il avait toujours eu une sainte horreur de tout ces chi-chi et fanfreluche pour se pavaner comme un paon devant le grand patron afin de rentrer dans ses bonnes grâce!

Il n'était pas de ce genre là et il ne le serait jamais! S'il était là ce soir c'était pour une seule et unique raison...Gillian! Celle-ci lui avait proclamé ou plutôt ordonné de venir à cette soirée pour justement essayer de faire de nouvelles rencontres et au passage renflouer les caisses du Lightman Group qui étaient misent à mal en cette fin d'année. Mais n'étant pas vraiment doué pour faire ce genre de chose, il avait eu la bonne idée de donner des cartons d'invitations à Loker et Torres, en leur affirmant qu'il avait dû batailler pour les obtenir et que cela était en sorte une forme de récompense pour l'affaire qu'ils avaient réussi à clore sans son aide. Ce qui était bien évidement un mensonge, mais qui le saurait à part lui... Et puis cela était toujours mieux que de donner une promotion! De toute manière il n'en avait pas les moyens! Déjà que sa fille lui rouspétait sans cesse de payer la facture de gaz pour avoir du chauffage, il n'allait toute même pas augmenter ses employés si lui même n'arrivait pas à régler ses fin de mois!

Quoiqu'il en soit à cet instant précis les deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon de costume, la tête penchée sur le côté, les paupières lourdes, tout indiquait que l'expert en mensonge s'embêtait dans cette réception pour ne pas dire autre chose. Et l'arrivée de sa collègue qui se faisait attendre le rendait encore plus nerveux...Mais où était-elle bon sang?! S'écria mentalement l'homme en fixant son regard sur la grande porte d'entrée de la salle somptueuse d'où il se trouvait. Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure que la jeune femme lui avait envoyé un sms lui signifiant qu'elle aurait du retard dû à un dossier qu'elle devait absolument terminer avant de venir le rejoindre sur place. Si elle n'arrivait pas dans les dix minutes qui suivaient, il se jura de...de...Il ne savait pas encore mais une bonne vengeance méritait réflexion...

Alors qu'il allait soupirer pour la cinquième fois son ennui, il entendit soudainement une voix masculine s'adresser à lui.- Alors Cal? Comment trouves-tu cette sublime soirée?

- Sublime soirée? Je dirais que cela ressemble plus à un bal de pingouin qu'autre chose! Réfuta Cal avec une mine de dégout. - Mais cela ne m'étonne guère que tu y sois présent...Jack.

- Oh tu sais...Serrer des mains et parler de tout et de rien en mentant, tout en souriant pour ramasser un peu d'argent n'a jamais fait de mal à personne... Contra Rader en buvant une gorgée de sa flute de champagne qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

- L'argent hin... Répéta Lightman en faisant une petite moue avec sa bouche tout en serrant ses dents. -Pour toi le mensonge n'a toujours eu qu'une seule motivation.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi il y a de mal à mentir pour avoir ce que l'ont désir et puis la vérité m'apporte peu d'un point de vue émotionnel, ce qui compte c'est ce qu'elle peut m'offrir en terme de petit bout de papier rectangulaire. Mais bien sûr toi et ton intégrité légendaire... Répliqua le grand brun avec un geste vague de sa main libre.

- Chercher la vérité n'a jamais été un business pour moi! Rétorqua Cal en se plaçant face à son rival pour lui lancer une regard de défit.

- Et elle est quoi pour toi? Le reflet de tout ce que tu ne pourras jamais être.

- Je suis passionné pour la vérité et pour le mensonge qu'elle autorise.

- Et tu as besoins de citer Jules Renard pour me dire que tu préfères te balader avec la même chemise depuis des années et faire ce métier au nom de l'amour de la vérité! Tu resteras toujours un homme sans ambition Cal... Soupira Jack avec une mine dépitée.

- Et toi tu seras toujours un abruti ! Répliqua l'expert en mensonge en serrant ses dents.

- Oh c'est fin ! Mais venant de toi cela ne m'étonne même pas, tu as toujours été du genre réplique de récréation. Je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas encore réussi à aborder une de ces personnes ici présentent!

Cal ne répondit rien et se détourna de l'homme brun pour de nouveau focaliser son attention sur la porte d'entrée.

- Je me demande même ce que tu fais là?! Tu n'as jamais été de ce genre...

- Non lécher les bottes de tout ces oiseaux pour avoir un peu de pain et baisser mon estime de soi n'a jamais été mon genre...Au contraire de toi! Riposta t-il en lançant un regard furtif à Rader.

- De plus en plus fin...Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu seul? Tes toutous ne sont pas avec toi?

- ...

- Je suppose que cela veut dire oui. Et dire que l'un d'entre eux voulait rejoindre mon équipe...Comment s'appelait-il déjà? Loter, Laker...

- Loker ! Rectifia sèchement Cal.

- Ah oui c'est ça Loker ! Un grand brun frisé avec une mine de déterré! À croire que tu les formes juste pour faire la paperasse!

- Il sera toujours plus doué que toi tu ne le sera jamais.

- Ouh mais c'est qu'on commence à jouer le papa protecteur! Répondit Jack en sortant son téléphone afin d'y regarder ses messages.

- Et tu es venu me voir juste pour me faire chier ou...? Demanda t-il avec des gestes de ses mains tout en plissant ses yeux.

- Quel langage châtier, on voit tout suite où tu as vécu.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un balais dans le cul pour bien me comporter avec les personne que je respect! Persiffla Lightman en serrant un de ses poings.

- Et quand tu dis "les personnes" que tu respectes tu parles de Gillian c'est ça?

-...

- Oui qui d'autre... En parlant de Gillian je suis assez surpris de ne pas l'a trouver à tes côtés. Car si tu caractérises cette soirée de volière comme tu aimes à dire, vous en serriez les inséparables! À moins qu'elle aurait migré vers le sud comme les hirondelles et aurait enfin prit son envole pour avoir sa liberté!

- Elle est en retard... Répliqua Cal entre ses dents, pour que Jack cesse ses allusions.

- Ou...elle s'est peut-être dit qu'elle valait largement mieux que de t'accompagner à cette soirée...Je ne sais même pas pourquoi après toute ces années elle s'obstine à rester avec toi...

- La loyauté! Mais ça...Tu ne connais pas!

- Comment peut-on l'être avec une personne qui vous met plus bas que terre à chaque fois que vous essayer de progresser?!

- Dans la vie il y a les loups et... Cal fit une pause,regarda Jack et dit: - Les proies!

Rader émit un léger rire à cette comparaison puis avala une autre gorgée de son alcool, quand soudainement une belle jeune femme brune habillée d'une somptueuse robe dorée passa devant eux avec un grand sourire.

- Mmmh jolie... Souffla Jack non sans un regard vers le bas des reins de l'inconnue.

- Rêves pas t'as aucune chance... Riposta l'expert en mensonge avec mépris.

- Je crois que j'avais plus de chance que toi vu la manière dont elle me regardait.

- Vu son regard je crois qu'elle était plus intéressée par ton téléphone dernier cri qu'à tes beaux yeux bleus.

- Hmm jalousie quand tu nous tiens...

- Moi jaloux de toi?! Tu rigoles j'espère?

- Je crois que j'ai largement plus de sex-appeal que tu en n'auras jamais!

- Ben voyons...

- Quoi? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Et bien prouves le moi!

- Et toi qui parlais de réplique de récréation... Fit Cal en levant ses yeux au ciel.

- Et bien quoi? Est-ce que le grand Cal Lightman aurait peur d'un petit défit?

- Je crois surtout que j'aurais peur de te faire laminer et de te voir pleurer comme un gamin!

- Jouons alors!

Cal sembla réfléchir à la proposition et songea que le temps que sa collègue arrive il pouvait bien se distraire un peu et par la même occasion se venger de ce petit imbécile prétentieux.

- Ok ! Jouons ! Mais...Il faut miser un gain sinon...

- L'enjeu ne vaux rien! Je vois que le poker ne te lâches pas!

- Combien?!

- Hmm je ne sais pas...Vu qu'il parait que ton entreprise est entre deux balances, je ne vais peut-être pas tout de suite oser sortir Benjamin Franklin de ma poche!

- Je te remercie de ta charité mais...

- Pitié serait plus exact! Rectifia Rader avec un petit rictus.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, l'argent n'est pas un problème! Alors combien?!

- 10 dollar pour chaque filles séduite !

- 15 !

- 20 !

- Ok pour 20 ! Concéda Cal avec une rage dans les yeux alors qu'il fixait Rader à quelque centimètre de son visage. Ce qui fit légèrement rire ce dernier car l'expert en mensonge plus petit que lui devait lever sa tête pour atteindre la sienne.

- Alors, Mister Adam Levine on commence par qui?

- Je vois quel genre de livre tu lis quand tu ne te fais pas frapper dessus...Mmmh voyons voir..., Jack posa un regard circulaire à la salle quand soudainement il focalisa son attention sur une belle jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus. - Elle! Indiqua-t-il d'un hochement de tête.

Cal pencha la sienne sur le côté puis proclama en marchant en direction de la blonde: - Commences à appeler ton banquier je crois que tu vas être en déficit!

- Oh bah comme ça tu pourras toujours me donner des conseilles! Répliqua son rival en le rattrapant.

Les deux experts en mensonges se trouvaient désormais côté à côte face à leur proie lorsque Rader déclara d'une voix séductrice: - Bonsoir...

- Bonsoir... Répondit d'un ton timide la fille aux yeux bleus.

- Une beauté est une femme que vous remarquez , une femme charmante est celle qui vous remarque. Vous m'avez remarqué? Déblatéra t-il avec un sourire charmeur, ce qui fit doucement rire la jeune femme qui se passa une main furtive dans les cheveux.

- Oh pitié...Souffla Cal d'exaspération en voyant le geste. - Ne me dites pas que ce genre de phrase vous séduit car je ne vous croirais pas. Cal Lightman. Se présenta l'expert en langage corporel en lui montrant sa main. Intriguée par son assurance la jeune femme lui sourit et serra cette dernière avec confiance.

- Kathleen Miller.

- Kate ! Si vous...Oh pardon! Excuser moi j'aurais dû vous demander la permission avant ! Je peux vous appeler Kate?

- Heu...Oui bien sûr! Répondit t-elle avec un grand sourire qui n'échappa à l'oeil de Jack.

- Si vous deviez choisir, vous aimeriez plutôt le miel tiède ou le chocolat?

- Heu...je... bredouilla la blonde surprise par la question.

- Ne réfléchissez pas dites ce qu'il vous passe par la tête! Déclara t-il d'un geste vif de sa main droite.

- Chocolat alors! Répondit-elle avec précipitation amusée par la question.

- Mmh...cela nous fait donc un point en commun... Déclara Cal en s'approchant vivement de la jeune femme pour ne laisser que quelque centimètre entre eux, ce qui eu pour effet de faire dilater les pupilles de cette dernière. Remarquant cela, Lightman laissa l'échange durer encore quelques secondes et lorsqu'il vit la blonde se pincer la lèvre inférieur, il s'écarta brusquement et proclama: - Gagné!

- Pfff...C'était facile aussi ! Tu es entré dans son espace! Riposta Rader mécontent en s'éloignant de leur "proie" qui était restée comme interdite sur place.

- Et alors?! Chacun sa méthode! Réfuta Cal en le rejoignant tout en lui présentant sa main comme attendant quelque chose.

Jack le vit faire et soupira en sortant un billet de 20 dollar pour le mettre dans la main de son rival.

- Merci! Répondit de manière hypocrite l'expert en mensonge avant de déclarer: - Bon je sens que notre cher 7ème président se sent un peu seul dans ma poche! Alors qui est la prochaine cible pour que mon petit Andrew se fasse d'autre ami?!

Jack grogna légèrement à cet humour typiquement Lightman puis proclama:-À 12H, la fille habillée avec une robe bleue, cheveux brun, teint mate...

- Ok! Confirma Cal en commençant à partir alors qu'il fût brusquement arrêté par Jack.

- Tututu ! Attends deux minutes ! Avant laisses moi un peu discuter avec elle et on laisse au moins 50 cm de distance entre elle et nous ! Ok?!

- Mais je vous en pris Monsieur le marquis... Fit l'expert en mensonge en imitant la voix d'un valet en se penchant en avant tout en faisant un geste de la main pour lui indiquer la marche à suivre.

- Désespérant... Soupira Rader en roulant des yeux tout en marchant en direction de leur nouvelle conquête.

- Je vois que tu interprètes parfaitement la condescendance du personnage Charles Darney!

- Et bien pries pour que je ne te roules pas dessus avec ma calèche!

- Oh parce que maintenant tu as des chevaux?!

- Ouaip j'en ai 95 si tu veux tout savoir!

-Vraiment? Questionna Cal intrigué en marchant à ses côté.

- Ouaip sous le capot de ma Porsche!

- Ha-ha que c'est drôle! Déclara Lightman blasé pour enfin faire face à la jeune femme à la robe bleue.

- J'ai eu mon maître à penser ! Répliqua Jack en regardant une seconde Cal avant de focaliser son attention sur la belle brune. - Si un jour une personne m'avait dit que je rencontrais un ange je l'aurais pris pour un fou, mais maintenant que j'en vois un devant moi, je ne sais plus que pensez!

- C'est votre phrase d'approche? Demanda la jeune femme de but en blanc avec un léger sourire.

- Je l'avoue que ce n'était pas très original, mais toutes les phrases que j'avais en tête n'étaient pas à la hauteur de votre beauté...

- Rachel. Se présenta la jeune femme en lui tendant sa main.

- Jack...Répondit Rader en prenant la main de la brune pour l'effleurer de sa bouche.- Aussi douce que du velours... Dit-il en se reculant légèrement pour encrer son regard dans celui devenu sombre de désir de la jeune femme.

- C'est Teddy qui va être déçu! Lui qui pensait ne jamais être détrôné en terme de douceur! Proclama Lightman avec sérieux se qui fit détourner l'attention de la brune sur Cal. - Enfin je ne parlais pas de notre cher président mais de l'ours qui a été blessé, soigné puis transformé en l'effigie d'une peluche... tenta t-il de s'expliquer avec des gestes vagues de ses mains.

- Oh vous voulez me dépecer?! Demanda t-elle rieuse.

- Si cela me permet de me tenir chaud en cette période de froid je veux bien... Répondit Cal non sans un sourire séducteur.

- J'espère que vous êtes bon chasseur car je suis plutôt du genre chevreuil.

- Hmm...Papa? Demanda l'expert en mensonge de façon implicite.

- Oui...Tout les week-end il nous entrainait moi et mon frère en pleine forêt pour soit disant nous apprendre la vie!

- Cal ! Se présenta t-il en lui présentant sa main qu'elle accepta immédiatement.

- Enchanté. Dit-elle avec un éblouissant sourire faisant rager Jack dans son coin en voyant que Lightman gagnait du terrain.

- Beaucoup de personne regrette d'avoir dit ça après avoir fait ma connaissance! Répliqua l'expert en mensonge dans un sourire faisant rire la jeune femme.

- J'en suis témoin! Riposta Rader ce qui fit de nouveau rire la dénommé Rachel. - Alors que fait une belle femme comme vous seule dans cette jungle de...

- Pingouin! Termina Cal pour Jack, faisant glousser la brune.

- Je suis l'associée du PDG Solar Industry.

- Oh vous faites le pot de fleur?! Dit l'expert en langage corporel avec ironie.

- Heu...Oui on peut dire ça... Répondit Rachel en déviant son regard comme gênée par ses propos.

- À mon humble avis vous ressemblez plus à une fleur qu'à un pot... Proclama Rader qui avait profité de la maladresse de Lightman pour riposter.

- C'est vrai que tu le fais très bien tout seul! Rétorqua ce dernier en lançant un regard en biais à Jack.

- Si le pot permet de faire vivre la fleur, c'est tout à mon honneur! Déclara le concerné avec un immense sourire.

- Et en plus il se jette des fleurs... Dit Cal blasé en levant ses yeux au ciel.

- Si les pétales proviennent de vous, j'en suis plus que comblé!

- Vous avez réponse à tout dites moi! Constata la jeune femme avec un léger sourire.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de les chercher pour les trouver...lorsque que j'ai en face de moi une des femmes les plus ravissante que j'ai pu rencontrer dans ma vie, les réponses affluent dans mon esprit à la vitesse de l'éclair.

- Donc c'est la première fois... Conclu Lightman pour lui même.

La brune se pinça la lèvre inférieur et demanda: - Que faites vous comme métier mon cher Jack...?

- Ne prenez pas peur de l'intitulé mais...Je suis un expert en langage corporel... Répondit-il non sans un regard séducteur.

- Dis plutôt que tu vols aux pauvres pour donner aux riches ! Là tu seras plus convaincant! Riposta Cal avec mépris en mettant ses deux mains dans ses poches.

- Je donne un tiers de mes bénéfices à des associations, je ne suis pas sûr que dans ton entreprise tu en fasses autant.

- Je donne de l'argent à Loker ça s'équivaux !

- Heu... Excuser moi...mais vous êtes amis tout les deux? Questionna soudainement Rachel intriguée par leur dialogue.

- Non ! Proclamèrent en même temps les deux hommes sur un ton offusqué.

- Oh seigneur non ! Ami avec un homme qui se sent obliger de frapper tout ce qui bouge pour avoir la vérité... Très peu pour moi... Déclara Jack d'un geste de la main.

- Tu ne connais pas le dicton? Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse! Riposta Lightman en faisant face à son rival.

- Regardes toi dans un miroir je crois que tu risques de faire un coma!

- Oh - Oh que c'est drôle ! Répliqua Cal en se reculant d'un pas pour commencer à taper dans ses mains sous les regards ahuris de certains invités face à ce curieux comportement. - Et on applaudit l'homme qui se prend pour Dave Chappelle! Proclama t-il avec hypocrisie. - Quoique non...Il a plus de talent que toi... Je dirais une sorte de mélange entre les blagues de carambar et la boîte à meuh ! Se rectifia t-il avec des mouvements de main.

- Oh arrêtes tu va me vexer ! Fit Rader faussement blesser.

- Tu vois il n'y que la vérité qui blesse!

Jack s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose à son rival lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose d'anormal. Il fronça ses sourcils, regarda de tout les côtés et souffla:

- Mais...

- Un problème BTK ? Questionna Cal en le voyant faire.

- Que c'est fin...me comparer à un serial Killer juste parce que c'est mon homonyme...

- On se refait pas ! Rétorqua t-il en haussant ses épaules.

- Au lieu de faire des blagues stupides ! Dis moi où est passé le pot ? Enfin je veux dire la fille ! Se rattrapa Jack en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Chassé le naturelle et il revient au galop ! Répondit l'expert en mensonge en pivotant sur place tout pour faire en regard circulaire dans la salle. - Ta fleur vient de trouver un autre arrosoir! Déclara t-il en pointant du doigt la jeune femme qui s'était éclipsée discrètement pour discuter avec un beau jeune homme aux yeux vert.

- C'est de ta faute ça ! Dit Rader la mâchoire crispée.

- MA faute ! Répéta interloqué l'expert en mensonge tout en se désignant lui même en pointant son index sur son torse. - C'est toi qui a commencé j'te signal !

- Ouais et bien... On a que remettre ça en jeu!

- Mouais... Marmonna Cal dubitatif en jetant un regard noir à Jack avant de dire: -Derrière toi deux filles, une rousse et une brune.

- Position?

- Ouverte, face à face,les pieds aussi, vrais sourires.

- Elles se connaissent. Conclu Jack avec sérieux.

- Ah bon tu crois ?! Répliqua Lightman avec ironie, bien que cela pouvait s'avérer être faux.

- Des amies ? Demanda son rival faisant abstraction de son ton méprisant.

- On va toute de suite le savoir... Proclama l'expert en mensonge en passant devant Rader pour se poster devant les deux belle jeunes femmes.

- Hello ! Déclara t-il de manière décontractée.

- Hello... Répéta interloquée la rousse.

- Lightman ! Se présenta t-il en leur tendant sa main dont la brune l'accepta avec plaisir.

- Toute suite les grands mots ! Rétorqua Rader en faisant référence à son nom de famille.

- C'est toujours mieux qu'un serial Killer ! Rétorqua le concerné.

- Alors que font deux amies aussi belle dans un endroit aussi peu de charme?

À cette question les deux experts en mensonge virent tout de suite les regards gênés de celles-ci.

- Nous travaillons dans l'administration pour le Maire! Expliqua la brune avec un sourire.

- Oh des secrétaires ! Conclut Rader avec un grand sourire.

- Fais gaffe il y a un filet de bave qui sort de ta bouche... marmonna Cal à son rival qui celui-ci dans un geste mécanique se passa une main sur sa bouche faisant rire Lightman.

- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment des secrétaires mais il est vrai qu'on s'occupe beaucoup de la paperasse.

- Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas...J'ai toujours eu un fort respect pour mes secrétaires... Assura Jack toujours souriant.

- Surtout lorsqu'elles nettoient ton bureau... Enfin le dessous pour être plus précis... Déclara Cal avec un air songeur.

- Je respect leur travail ! Répliqua Rader.

- Et tu leur dis aussi merci après?

Comprenant l'allusion le brun lança un regard noir à Lightman puis changea de sujet:- Alors comment trouvez-vous la soirée Mesdames? Demanda t-il en ponctuant sa question d'une gorgée de son champagne.

- Intéressante... Souffla la rousse qui se grattait l'intérieur de son bras en regardant un instant la brune pour à nouveau focaliser son attention sur les deux hommes qui émirent de grand sourire.

- Un problème ? Questionna intriguée la brune en les voyant faire.

- Oh non aucun ! Réfuta Jack souriant.

- Vous aimez le chocolat ? Demanda Cal de but en blanc avec une mine concernée.

- Bien sûr... fondant de préférence... Répondit la rousse en lançant un regard entendu avec son amie.

- Ça tombe bien moi aussi ! Répliqua joyeusement Rader.

- Oh arrêtes tu as toujours été du genre réglisse ! Objecta Lightman en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Réglisse ? Demanda la brune ne comprenant pas l'allusion.

- Oui vous savez ! Le bonbon qu'on laisse toujours au fond du bocal ! Expliqua Cal avec sérieux faisant rire les deux jeunes femmes.

- Vous avez beaucoup d'humour ! Déclara la rousse souriante en dévisageant l'expert en mensonge du regard.

- Je suis anglais !

À cette réponse Rader ne pût s'empêcher de rire et voyant l'air d'incompréhension de Cal il répondit en plaçant sa main sur son torse:- Oh excuse moi je croyais que c'était une blague ! Autant pour moi !

- Va voir ton pot là bas si j'y suis! Rétorqua Lightman acerbe d'un geste de la main.

- Non merci je me sens en très bonne compagnie avec ses deux magnifique princesses. Au fait je suis assez surpris qu'aucun prince n'est à votre bras?

- Mais c'est parce que nous en avons pas besoin... Répondit la brune comme une évidence.

- Vous êtes du genre Catwoman ?

- Et c'est la première comparaison qui t'ai venu à l'esprit ?Une femme en combinaison cuir noir avec un fouet... On voit tout de suite le personnage...Moi je dis ça je ne dis rien! Proclama l'expert en mensonge en plaçant ses deux mains en avant.

- En fait...Commença à dire la rousse en se pinçant les lèvres. On est plutôt...

- Du genre Drew Barymorre et Ellen Page... Conclut la seconde fille avec un grand sourire.

Après cette révélation les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent intensément lorsque la rousse se pencha en avant pour embrasser amoureusement la brune. Voyant ça les deux hommes ouvrir leur bouche de surprise alors qu'ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça... Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent puis partir bras dessus bras dessous, quand l'une d'elles déclara: - À une prochaine fois peut-être, Mister Chocolate...

Désormais seul, les deux hommes toujours abasourdis par ce qu'ils venaient de voir étaient restés totalement muet et stoïque sur place.

- Hum... Fit Rader en se raclant la gorge alors qu'un silence gêné s'était installé.

- Match nul ? Proposa Cal le regard fixe.

- On est d'accord ! Répliqua Jack en buvant une gorgée de son champagne avec un air embarrassé, tandis que les deux hommes pivotaient en même temps dans une autre direction.

- Bon on prend qui maintenant? Demanda Lightman les deux mains dans les poches en regardant de tout les côtés.

Rader sembla réfléchir en observant les invités dans la salle lorsqu'il déclara avec un sourire narquois:- Je mise 200 dollar sur la prochaine fille. Tu veux toujours continuer à jouer ? Questionna Jack en regardant Cal qui émit une mine surprise.

- C'est mal me connaître! Riposta ce dernier.

- Mmh... Fais attention Cal, car tu t'approches de plus en plus du dépôt de bilan.

- Je crois plutôt me faire du bénéfice en gagnant la partie.

- Ah ouais?

- Ouais! Fit l'expert en mensonge se trouvant à trente centimètre à peine de son rival.

- Ok ! Et bien c'est ce que nous allons voir ! Rétorqua Jack en avançant à pas mesurer en compagnie de Cal jusqu'à une superbe jeune femme vêtu d'une magnifique robe rouge qui se trouvait de dos par rapport à eux.

- Alors ?! Elle est où ta femme qui vaux trois milliard ? Demanda l'expert en mensonge alors qu'il regardait dans la direction opposée.

Rader ne lui répondit pas mais déclara tout simplement:- Bonsoir Gillian!

À ce nom Cal se retourna à une vive allure faisant presque retourné son cerveau, et lorsqu'il fût face à la jeune femme il crut un instant que cela devait être le cas.

- Waaah... Souffla Lightman abasourdi par le tableau face à lui. Botticelli était retourné parmi les vivants et avait peint la deuxième Vénus sous ses yeux songea t-il en observant Gillian le regard plein d'étoiles par sa sublime tenue.

- Bonsoir Jack, Cal. Salua la jeune femme avec un sourire chaleureux, alors que les deux hommes arboraient de grand sourire.

- Hey ! Répondit Cal ne sachant quoi dire. Tu es..., Fit-il en cherchant ses mots.

- Splendide ! Répliqua Jack avec un sourire, ce qui fit crisper la mâchoire de Lightman.

- Ouais... Souffla l'expert en mensonge d'un geste de la main en dévorant la jeune femme du regard.

- Merci ! Dit la psychologue avant de se retourner vers le buffet derrière elle pour prendre une coupe de champagne.

Lors de cet intermède Rader en profita pour baisser sa tête à la hauteur de celle de Cal et de lui souffler au creux de son oreille: - Tu veux toujours jouer?

L'expert en langage corporel sembla réfléchir en regardant sa collègue se servir d'une coupe d'alcool lorsqu'il déclara: -J'ai un bon jeu de carte dans mes mains!

- J'ai deux AS dans la mienne !

- Prépares toi à faire tapis...

- Attendons la River avant de dévoiler notre jeu.

- Si tu ne check pas avant.

Rader voulu répliquer quelque chose mais Gillian l'en empêcha alors qu'elle s'était retournée vers eux avec sa coupe de champagne à la main.

- Alors ? Dit la psychologue en faisant un va et vient du regard entre les deux hommes.

- Alors... Fit Rader avec un sourire pour finir par dire: - T'ais-je déjà dis que tu es rayonnante?

- Heuu... c'est gentil Jack mais ce n'est pas vraiment à ça que je pensais... Dit la jeune femme quelque peu mal à l'aise en voyant Cal lancer un regard de mépris au grand brun.

- Mais moi oui !

- Ok... souffla Gillian en se passant une main dans les cheveux tout en baissant son regard au sol.

- Et brelan d'AS... Murmura Rader à Lightman, le faisant faire une petite moue de sa bouche.

- Et donc pourquoi vous êtes ensemble ? Questionna t-elle interloquée alors qu'elle savait que les deux hommes ne s'appréciaient guère et qu'il était même curieux que personne n'ai encore appelé les urgences.

- Argh...Je me suis dis que je n'avais jamais encore testé les grand brun aux yeux bleus! Rétorqua Cal avec un geste vague de la main faisant rire la psychologue et soupirer Rader.

- Je vois...Souffla t-elle pour reprendre plus sérieusement: - Alors comme ça le maire t'as aussi convié à la cérémonie Jack?

- Oh tu sais depuis l'affaire de contamination de sang , je suis invité un peu partout... Et je l'avoue que j'ai même été assez surpris d'y voir Cal ici... Répondit le concerné en faisant allusion au fait que contrairement à lui personne n'invitait Lightman à ce genre de réception.

- J'ai une vie en fait ! Riposta Cal en comprenant le message caché.

- Oh et quand tu dis que tu as une vie... tu parles du fait de manger tes boites de conserve d'haricot à 16h, ou boire ton précieux thé à température ambiante sinon Mr râle toute la journée, ou encore frapper tout les hommes qui s'approcheraient d'un peu trop près de Gil...

Rader ne pût finir sa phrase que Lightman s'empressa de déclarer avec ironie:- Alors Gillian tu as réussi à serrer quelques mains et ramasser un peu d'argent comme notre cher Jack?!

- C'est amusant mais j'ai cru entendre comme une pointe de condescendance dans ta voix... Fit Rader avec un air intrigué.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, même si ton talent est moindre pour le décryptage en langage corporel tu as bien su reconnaître mon mépris pour toi.

- Que serait le grand Cal Lightman sans son mépris quotidien!

- Je serais... Toi ! Et franchement ça me tente pas !

- Dommage... tu aurais pu te dire pendant quelque instant que tu aurais au moins réussis quelque chose dans ta vie.

- Quoi ?! TU... S'écria l'expert en mensonge en pointant un doigt inquisiteur sur lui.

- OK ! On se calme... Tempéra Gillian d'un geste de la main.

- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé ! Riposta Jack offusqué.

- J'y crois pas, c'est toi qui viens de me traiter de moins que rien alors que tu devrais te regarder dans une glace avant de balancer ce genre de propos!

- Moi ?! Un moins que rien!

- Parfaitement ! Monsieur qui fait partir toutes les filles depuis le début de la soirée!

- Ça c'est de ta faute, toi et tes méthodes de brute ! Les femmes aiment qu'on les courtises pas qu'on leur disent d'emblée si elles veulent devenir une tartine de pâte à tartiner!

- Ouais mais pour le moment c'est avec ma méthode de brute comme tu dis que j'ai gagné la partie!

- Heu... Gagner tu dis ? Excuse moi du peu mais...Je crois qu'il nous reste encore un pari au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié! Rétorqua Rader en lançant un regard discret vers Gillian qui fronçait ses sourcils d'incompréhension suite à la joute verbale des deux hommes. - À moins que ta sénilité ai encore reprit le dessus...

- Je...Je n'ai pas oublié ok ! Riposta Lightman avec des mouvements de main.

- Et bien commence à dévoiler ton jeu, parce que là tu m'as semblé un peu muet depuis les premiers jetons misés... À moins que le grand Cal Lightman aurait peur de révéler d'autres vérités... Car ne dit-on pas qu'il n'y a que des vérités qui fâchent?!

- Heu... Je peux savoir de quoi vous parler? Questionna Gillian alors que les deux hommes étaient entrain de se regarder avec haine.

- De rien ! Répliqua vivement l'expert en mensonge en faisant rapidement face à sa collègue. - Au fait tu as pu finir le dossier comme prévu?

- Ouuh ! Mon dieu ça c'est du rentre dedans où je ne m'y connais pas! Marmonna Rader à son rival avec sarcasme. - C'est tellement chaud qu'on devrait appeler les pompiers pour éteindre le feu!

- J'préfère que tu ne les appelle pas pour t'y voir bruler dedans!

- Ça me brise le coeur de t'entendre dire ça... Souffla Jack faussement attristé en touchant son torse du côté gauche.

- Impossible t'en as pas ! Alors pour le dossier? Redemanda t-il d'une voix plus forte en regardant Gillian.

- Et bien j'ai pu le finir avec l'aide d'Hunter et envoyer une copie au procureur!

- Parce que Cal Lightman lui ne fait jamais la paperasse, il préfère tout déléguer à ses employés!

- Je t'ai déjà dis que j'étais son associée pas son employé, Jack! Répliqua la psychologue presque en colère.

- Oh arrêtes Gillian tu sais très bien que pour lui cela ne fait aucune différence!

- J'te demande pardon ?! S'exclama ahuris Cal.

- Excuse accepté ! Non plus sérieusement, Gillian tu mérites vraiment mieux ! Tu es très douée et je pense que si tu veux décupler tout tes talents tu devrais rejoindre mon entreprise! Je suis certains qu'on formerait une superbe équipe ! Certifia l'homme aux yeux bleus en lui tendant sa carte de visite du bout de ses doigts.

- Je crois rêver ! Souffla interloquée la jeune femme.

- Non Gillian ce n'est pas un rêve ! C'est juste la meilleure opportunité que tu n'ai jamais reçu! Affirma le brun avec un grand sourire charmeur.

- Heurm... désolée de devoir te dire ça Jack...Mais je crois que je vais devoir refuser ta généreuse proposition...

- Dommage... On aurait pût former un joli petit couple ! Déclara Rader en rangeant sa carte de visite dans sa poche. - Quoique pour ça il n'est jamais trop tard ! Au fait tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie en ce moment?

Jack ne laissa même pas le temps de répondre à la jeune femme qu'il s'empressa de déclarer: - Non parce que... comme je te l'ai dis la fois précédente le courant passe toujours aussi bien entre nous... et je me suis dis qu'une femme aussi sexy et intelligente que toi ne devait être qu'au bras d'un homme partageant les mêmes qualités!

- Et on me traite de narcissique et de mégalo?! Se dit Cal stupéfait par ces propos en plaçant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps.

- Attends...tu es entrain de me proposer de sortir avec toi? Demanda Gillian ayant peur d'avoir pût comprendre le sens des paroles de l'homme aux yeux bleus.

- Et bien oui! Je suis sexy, tu es sexy , je suis brillant, tu es intelligente ! Nous nous complétons! Et franchement de toi à moi... Je sais que lorsque ton regard se pose sur moi tu en as qu'une seule envie c'est de me sauter dessus! Ce que je comprend parfaitement!

- Heum...tu es charmant, intelligent et un homme avec beaucoup d'ambition Jack mais...

- Je sais et c'est pour cela que je te dis que tu mérites vraiment mieux, qu'un homme qui porte la même tenue vestimentaire que Homer Simpson!

- OK ! Ça suffit ! Proclama fortement Cal avant de subitement s'approcher de Gillian et de capturer ses lèvres avec passion pour échanger un baiser des plus passionné. Surprise celle-ci était d'abord restée complètement paralysée mais elle s'était bien vite reprit lorsque l'homme se fit beaucoup plus insistant et c'est à partir de ce moment là sous le regard interloqué de Jack que les deux adultes se mirent à s'embrasser avec plus d'ardeur.

- Heu... tu sais qu'il y a d'autre façon de me dire, non Jack excuse moi mais je préfère ruiner ma vie en sortant avec l'homme le plus déjanté, méprisable et asociale du monde!

La jeune femme ne pût rien répliquer à l'homme bien trop occupé à embrasser celui qu'elle avait dans ses bras mais alors que les deux experts en mensonges continuaient leur échange, Cal déplaça soudainement une de ses mains en direction de Rader. Ce dernier comprenant le message soupira puis sortit avec lenteur son portefeuille de sa poche. De là il prit plusieurs billets qu'il plaça dans le creux de la main de son rival, cinq secondes s'écoula lorsque Lightman fit un petit mouvement de celle-ci. À ce geste Jack leva ses yeux au ciel et déposa un nouveau billet dans sa main.

- Mais comment il a sût qu'il manquait un billet...Murmura Jack ahuris en s'éloignant du couple qui s'embrassait toujours.

Et ce fût seulement quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air, que Cal et Gillian se séparèrent à regret. Cette dernière une main posée sur le torse de l'expert en mensonge tentait de reprendre son souffle lorsqu'elle déclara la respiration quelque peu saccadée:- Waaah tu... Je peux savoir ce qu'il ta prit? Questionna t-elle surprise.

- Je voulais gagner mon pari ! Expliqua t-il en lui montrant les billets qu'ils avaient dans ses mains. - Avec ça je vais enfin pouvoir t'inviter dans le plus beau restaurant de la ville! Ou payer ma facture de chauffage je ne sais pas trop encore... Dit-il avec une mine d'intense réflexion.

- Et je peux savoir en quoi consistait ce pari?

- Heu... Qui de nous deux arriveraient à séduire la plus belle des femmes ! Mentit-il à moitié en déplaçant son regard de droite à gauche.

- Mouais... Marmonna t-elle pas vraiment convaincu tout en plissant ses yeux de suspicion.

Voyant sur son visage que la jeune femme ne croyait pas à ses paroles, Cal s'empressa de ranger ses billets et de prendre sa main dans la sienne afin de l'entraîner au centre de la salle. De là il plaça sa main libre sur la hanche de la psychologue et commença à la bercer lentement au rythme de la musique de Jazz joué par des musiciens engagés pour l'occasion.

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une danse qui va m'empêcher de te poser d'autres questions sur le véritable enjeu de ce pari?

- Une danse non ! Mais un baiser... Dit-il de manière séductrice en regardant avec envie les lèvres de la jeune femme alors qu'il commençait à approcher son visage du sien.

- Hin Hin ! Fit-elle en plaçant sa main sur la bouche de l'homme pour le faire reculer alors qu'il émit une mine de frustration à cet interdit. - Je ne pense pas que cela fasse bon effet devant Mr le Maire... Expliqua t-elle en désignant d'un regard le concerné qui se trouvait non loin d'eux alors qu'ils dansaient toujours. Cal comprenant le message soupira alors que Gillian amusée posa sa tête contre son épaule qui en l'a sentant faire l'avait serré un peu plus dans ses bras. Un silence s'était installé entre les deux protagonistes qui profitaient de ce moment d'apaisement lorsque la jeune femme les yeux fermés demanda soudainement: - Mais avant de faire le pari... Tu as dis à Jack qu'on était déjà ensemble?

- Heu... Nope !

- Je vois... Fit-elle rieuse les yeux toujours clos se laissant bercer dans les bras de son compagnon.

- Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, je pense qu'il va très vite s'en remettre! Affirma Cal avec un regard lointain.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Derrière toi. Dt-il tout simplement alors que la jeune femme ouvrit ses yeux pour ensuite tourner légèrement sa tête en arrière pour y voir Rader marcher en direction de la porte de sortie avec à ses bras deux ravissantes jeunes femmes, qui étaient la brune et la rousse de tout à l'heure.

- Il ne changera jamais... Souffla t-elle d'un ton exaspéré en faisant de nouveau face à Cal qui émit un petit rictus face à se constat.

- Surtout qu'avec les deux femmes avec qui il est partit ne sont pas vraiment branchées hommes si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

La jeune femme ria en comprenant le message lorsque soudainement avec un air dès plus sérieux demanda: - Attends une seconde... Comment tu sais qu'elles sont... Elle ne pût finir sa question que son compagnon la coupa dans son élan en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois amoureusement.

- Tu comptes m'embrasser à chaque fois pour éviter mes questions? Demanda elle alors qu'elle s'était quelque peu reculée de son visage.

- La méthode Lightman marche à tout les coups!

- La méthode Lightman? Répéta t-elle interloquée.

- Bah ouais ! Enfin là tu viens d'y avoir qu'un léger aperçu mais... Commença t-il à dire en approchant son visage de son oreille pour lui souffler d'une voix suave: - Si tu viens chez moi je pourrais te donner plus qu'un aperçu si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Entendant ces paroles la psychologue ne pût s'empêcher de pincer sa lèvre inférieur de ses dents avant d'encrer son regard noir de désir dans celui de son homme.

- Mmh... Et bien vivement que cette première partie de cette soirée ce finisse pour que tu puisses me montrer tes talents d'expert en langage corporel...

- Pourquoi ne pas la commencer dès maintenant?

- Cal...le maire nous a invité et je ne pense pas que...

- Oh allez Gill'...Et de toute façon il ne remarquera même pas notre absence, il est bien trop occupé à regarder le décolleté des femmes qui se présentent à lui!

- Tu n'as pas tors sur ce point là... Concéda Gillian en observant le maire discuter avec des jeunes femmes alors que son regard ne cessait de faire un va et vient entre leurs poitrines et leurs lèvres.

- S'te plait honey... Supplia t-il avec une mine de chien battu.

- Ok... Soupira t-elle en levant ses yeux au ciel.

- Génial ! S'extasia t-il alors qu'il commença à l'entrainer avec rapidité vers la sortie. - Comme ça je pourrais t'inviter au restaurant!

- Heu... tu ne préfères pas plutôt payer ta facture de gaz... Dit-elle légèrement amusée par son impulsivité.

- Nope pas besoin ! Vu ce que nous allons faire, je crois qu'on aura de quoi se tenir chaud pendant un long moment!

Suite à cette réplique la psychologue gloussa alors que Cal mit la vitesse supérieur en sortant du bâtiment afin d'emmener la jeune femme à sa voiture sans se préoccuper d'un homme furieux marchant à vive allure sur le trottoir qui tentait de le poursuivre.

- Eli calme toi! Proclama une jeune femme brune habillée d'une robe noir qui s'arrêtait à ses genoux.

- Aucune chance Ria ! Répliqua l'homme à l'honnêteté radical le visage haineux.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il a dit ça juste pour contrer Rader!

Loker s'arrêta brusquement dans son parcours et se retourna vers Torres avec une mine ahuris.

- En me comparant à une association comme si j'étais un bouche trou?! Déclara t-il en mettant ses deux bras de chaque côté de son corps, alors que lui et Ria se trouvant non loin de leur patron durant la soirée avaient tout entendu des paroles de celui-ci.

- Rooh ne sois pas si susceptible Eli...Même lorsque que Cal se moque de Sarah sur sa surdité elle n'en fait pas tout un plat!

- Ce qu'il fait ça s'appelle de l'acharnement! Riposta t-il en continuant sa marche active.

- Ok... Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Le frapper ? Parce que si c'est cela je crois que tu vas finir ta soirée à l'hôpital! Répondit-elle tout en le suivant.

- Non j'ai une meilleure idée... Souffla t-il avec un sourire machiavélique en regardant Gillian qui riait dans les bras de son patron.

- Ne me dis pas que tu vas dire à Gillian à quel jeu Cal et Rader jouaient pendant la soirée?!

- J'vais me gêner!

- Eli ! Si Gillian apprend ça...

- Il va mourir ! Déclara t-il le regard noir pour ensuite courir jusqu'au couple afin de se poster légèrement essoufflé devant eux.- Gillian je peux vous parler deux minutes!

- Heum... Oui... Fit-elle surprise en se décalant vivement de Cal qui émit une mine de colère à ce geste en sachant qu'elle ne voulait pas que leurs employés sachent pour leur relation.

- Ce que je m'apprête à vous dire c'est pour vous ouvrir les yeux sur certains côtés de la personnalité frivole dirons nous de votre nouveau petit ami! Dit le brun en pointant du doigt Lightman qui ouvrit sa bouche de surprise.

- Quoi mais comme vous savez que... Commença à dire Gillian incrédule.

- Pas besoin d'être le grand Dr Lightman pour avoir vu ça ! Enfin bref ce que je comptais vous dire...

- Eli... C'est pas une bonne idée... Fit Ria en voyant la mâchoire crispée de Cal.

- Vous savez à quoi il s'amusait avec Rader avant votre venu? Demanda t-il en faisant abstraction des paroles de sa collègue.

- Heu... Fit Gillian perplexe en lançant un regard à son compagnon qui serrait ses poing de rages.

- C'est vraiment PAS une bonne idée! Réitéra Torres les yeux ronds en remarquant le regard noir de son patron braqué sur son employé.

- Et bien je vais vous le dire moi! Affirma Eli avec sérieux.

Quelque instant plus tard, après avoir tout dévoilé du petit jeu de drague que Cal et Jack s'étaient amusés à faire pendant la réception, l'homme à l'honnêteté radical se sentit soudainement partir en arrière. Et la dernière chose qu'il se souvint avoir vu ce soir là avant l'obscurité fût un magistrale coup de poing envoyé dans sa figure.

* * *

Le lendemain matin alors qu'Eli se trouvait assit autour d'une table avec un verre d'eau et une aspirine, dans la salle de restauration du Lightman Group, Ria qui passait par là pour se servir une tasse de café déclara:-Je te l'avais bien dis que ce n'était pas une bonne idée...

- Oh ça va hein... Répliqua l'homme avec une petite grimace de douleur en se tenant le bout de son nez orné d'un joli pansement.

- Estimes toi heureux qu'il ne t'ai pas envoyé à l'hôpital...

- Mouais...Marmonna t-il en regardant la jeune femme s'assoir en face de lui.

- Il t'a pas loupé ! Gloussa t-elle en fixant le nez amoché de son collègue. -En tout cas maintenant on peut dire que la vérité peut blesser celui qui ose la proclamer!

- On comprend mieux pourquoi Lightman revient toujours défiguré au bureau...

- Pas faux... Approuva t-elle en riant pour ensuite remarquer leur patron qui passait devant la porte de la salle où ils étaient installés. -Tu devrais peut-être allez t'excuser... Signifia Ria en lui indiquant d'un regard Cal qui avait stoppé sa marche pour discuter avec Anna la réceptionniste.

- Moi m'excuser ?! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce mec n'est pas capable de se contrôler dans tout les sens du terme! Réfuta l'homme ahuris.

- Je sais Eli...Mais si un jour tu veux avoir une promotion je pense que repartir sur des bonnes bases serait le mieux...

- Mouais...Dit-il en regardant Lightman commencer à partir. - Je vais lui parler mais je ne vais pas penser un traitre mot des paroles qui vont sortir de ma bouche! Proclama t-il en se levant subitement de sa chaise pour sortir avec précipitation de la salle.

- Je sens que je vais devoir faire le 911... Fit Ria en buvant une gorgée de son café avec un air dépité.

Dans le couloir Eli marcha avec rapidité pour rattraper son patron qui comme à son habitude marchait toujours avec une grande désinvolture d'un pas pressé.

- Dr Lightman pourrais-je vous parler cinq minutes? Demanda Loker en essayant de suivre l'allure de Cal.

- Vous n'avez pas encore fais les petites annonces ?! Railla Lightman toujours en marchant.

- Écoutez je..., Voyant que son patron ne lui accordait aucune attention il décida de l'arrêter dans son parcours en se plaçant face à lui tout en postant ses mains en avant faisant soupirer l'homme. -Je suis désolé pour hier... Je l'avoue j'ai été un peu trop loin...

Cal ne répondit rien mais lança un regard lourd de sens au jeune homme.

- Et...Je suis désolé d'avoir probablement gâché votre soirée...

Toujours muet Lightman appuya son regard.

- Et je vous promet de ne plus jamais m'introduire dans votre vie privé...

Lors de cette dernière phrase le patron proclama soudainement avec des yeux ronds mimant la surprise: - C'est pas vrai !

- Quoi ? Questionna Eli intrigué.

- C'est pas possible ! Continua l'expert en mensonge en regardant derrière l'épaule de son employé.

- Mais quoi ?! Répéta Loker en pivotant sur place pour y voir le couloir vide.

- OH-mon-DIEU ! Déclara t-il avec lenteur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Demanda quelque peu inquiet l'homme à l'honnête radical en regardant son patron se placer devant une vitre donnant sur un bureau vide.

- Il y a un abruti qui nous observe depuis tout à l'heure!

- Comment ça...Déclara Eli en se plaçant au côté de Lightman. - Tout ce que je vois c'est mon reflet dans la vitre. Constata t-il en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Moui...Fit Cal en tournant lentement sa tête vers Loker avec un regard lourd de sens.

- Ha-ha très drôle... Dit le brun blasé par l'humour de son patron.

- Yep ! J'trouve aussi ! Répliqua t-il pour se détourner d'Eli afin de reprendre sa course.

- Alors vous acceptez mes excuses?! Questionna le brun en restant sur place.

- Je réduis votre salaire ! J'dois payer ma facture de chauffage ! S'écria Lightman qui s'éloignait de plus en plus.

- J'aurais dû tenter ma chance chez Rader...

- Vous gênez pas, mais s'il vous engage en tant que secrétaire ne soyez pas surpris! Rétorqua Lightman alors que Loker fit une mine d'incompréhension en regardant son patron disparaitre à un angle de couloir.

**FIN***

**Moral de l'histoire: **Qui se frotte à Lightman à le droit à une réduction de salaire ! Personne ne peut battre Lightman à part...Gillian ! Surtout durant la fameuse soirée où elle avait tout bonnement refuser de voir la suite de l'aperçu proposé par Cal... Aaah...Il va en baver notre cher homme à l'honnêteté radical.

_Ps: Pour ceux qui suive l'histoire __**Une seconde**__, j'essaierais de bientôt poster le chapitre 3 : )_


End file.
